Autobot Board Archive May 2029
May 6, 2029 Standing Orders (Blaster) "So, I've...uh...had some time to think, lately. And there are some things that need doing. First up, Nightbeat..I'm tasking you on finding the Apocalypse Box, and figuring out what the heck it is...use anyone else you need. Make sure you cross-reference with the scientists on this one. Everyone else, get your afts to Russia. I want intel. I want constant surveillance of known Decepticon positions, and advance monitoring of anywhere else they may strike. I don't know what they're up to, but it's not good, an' I don't want our lads and lasses caught unawares. Third, standing order for all infiltration units...I want details on the Argosy. Strenghts. Weaknesses. Design. Flaws. Occupants. How many bathrooms there are. The exact measurements of the distance between Galvatron's Billiard Room and the second-level coat check. MilOps is preparing their assault and boarding techniques, and I don't want them going in uninformed. Get them as much information as you can, but be careful. No heroics, no bombs...at least, yet. That time will come!" ooc: Reminder, /all/ infiltration attempts have to be cleared with a Decepticon command person prior to to happening, and of course, consensual capture/death rules are somewhat modified..check the Rules pages or your nearest admin for details. Otherwise...get out there and start snooping! We're spies, darnit, not just cannon fodder for the military wing! AAR: Yamalia (Ultra Magnus) (OOC: LATE yes, sorry but here you go.) The sceen opens to a view of the features of the armored city commander, he looks into the recording device with a stoic frown befor he speaking, "Last evening myself and a troop of six soldiers ventured out to inverstigate the sighting of a deceptixcon shuttle, there we encountered Scrapper and a small team of engineers aswell as combat ready seeker units. The initial fighting was heavy, two of the mechs with me were injured during a inital bombing run. I was soon reinforced by Sky Lynx who engaged a newly arrived Americon and then further aided by Arcee and Pile-Up who arrived in a shuttle. We fought the Decepticon troopers ans Scrapper back to their shuttle until Avalanche and Sunder intruded to drive us away. They failed. I forced Avalanche into a retreat and with his defeat broke the fighting spirit of the Decepticons. They departed leaving behind a destroyed barraks and no doubt a good deal of pride. The shuttle will now act as our central stageing points for assaults and reinfocements. We must hold this position if we hope to be able to take, retake, or solidify any liberated lands." May 7, 2029 General Briar (Peacekeeper) This is CMO Peacekeeper. After picking up a distress transmission from the current European EDC base regarding an apparent assassination attempt on General Briar, I made the trip there from Russia to see if my assistance was needed. It seems as though the situation had calmed down by the time of my arrival, but I will need to remain here for at least another day, just in case there is a second attempt. It also appears that Compton Xabat, a former member of the now-defunct Protectorate of Nations with a known grudge against many humans and Transformers alike, was the one who tried to kill him. I will not state the General's current status at this time, but I /will/ say that this was an /attempt/ on his life. I will return to the frontlines by tomorrow. Peacekeeper out. May 9, 2029 Possible Decepticon target in Russ (Silverbolt) The Autobot spinny thing turns a couple of times before Silverbolt's mug appears on the screen. "Guys and femmes? Thanks to Peacekeeper, I think she might have nailed the Decepticon's objective in Russia, IF the Decepticons stay true to form. In Yamalia, there are loads and loads of Oil refineries. Now before Optimus Prime lost his life-spark, I remember quite a few raids on Oil refineries so the Decepticons could produce Energon, using portable energon cubes. I also know that Soundwave was the primary creator of those energon cubes. Remember guys and femmes, I said if the Decepticons stay true to form. If intel can come up with something solid, we'll be in business. Silverbolt out." May 10, 2029 Decepticon Project Unknown (Sky Lynx) Greetings Chaps, so far the Chaps we have been able to hold down two of the territories from the decepticons clutches, however I do bring some interesting data. I am unsure of what it is, however I do suggest if we have any scouting units or anyone who can slightly waltz in there undetected to look into the matter. At this moment we have them held off from there main forces, I believe they may have constructed a tunnel in Moscow, most likely to connect elsewhere or they are plan to dig up right under us in Yamalia. With this information, I suggest we deal with the Moscow issue as soon has possible. I will continue to attempt to do scans from space, however as you can see by the image uploaded there is much disturbance in the area, so I can only do so much. Stay strong everyone, we can win this yet! Sky Lynx Out! May 11, 2029 The Seventh Seacon (Foxfire) Foxfire appears on screen. Aw, isn't he cute? And he's up on a stool so he can be seen. "Last night, Bluestreak, myself, and a group of Decepticons found ourselves on an unfamiliar Hawaiian island, confronted by the Seacons. They claimed that one of us was the seventh member...and they were right. Sort of. The Decepticons Bandit and Avalanche awakened as the final Seacon, merging into a single mech known as Riptide. The Seacons merged...and we fought." He pauses for a moment. "Piranacon became fully formed. He was a tough opponent--even Bruticus was defeated. Nonetheless, we all fought hard, Bluestreak and I fighting alongside the remaining Decepticons, with Silverbolt arriving to provide backup. Piranacon eventually succumbed to the attacks; it was one final assault from Bluestreak that defeated him." He smiles proudly. "Well done, Bluestreak. Foxfire out." Spinny! May 15, 2029 Scouting of Tunguska (Mirage) "This is Mirage, reporting in from Omsk. While scouting the Decepticon-held areas surrounding those we currently command, I have found something of interest indeed. In Tunguska, it appears that the Argosy is hidden amongst the distortion and snowstorms in that area. It makes me wonder just why their aerial base is in that certain location, although the known history of that region provides a clue. Perhaps that is their goal for attacking Russia after all? I will leave that to the rest of you to figure out, while I continue with my scoutings. Good cycle." May 16, 2029 Argosy + Redfield (Durango) "Hey kids...so, by now you've probably heard that the EDC lost one of their own.. they feel it's pretty much a closed deal, but I ain't one to let something go that easy... since he was taken in Russia, it would make sense that he might, if alive, be on the Argosy. I'm asking for volunteers for a mission to go inside..." ooc: Talk to me, folks :) May 18, 2029 Scouting of East Siberia (Turntail) Taking my reconnaisance deeper into Decepticon territory, I've come across a horrific scene on the icy waste. As you can see, there appears to be a mass of discarded corpses - and it appears they are mostly in the form of the Quintesson servants - the sharkticons. Why these corpses are here is anyone's guess, but all I know is, a Quintesson presence in Russia at this time? - it's not likely to be a social call. Turntail out. May 22, 2029 LIBERATION of East Siberia (Springer) Springer here. You've probably all heard about how Michael Briar was killed in action last night. He had guts and I'm gonna miss him. *brief pause* But life goes on, and the war goes on. There's something else that deserves to be reported...last night we were able to drive the Decepticon forces out of East Siberia, including Galvatron himself. Personally, I don't think it's worth building an outpost or any defenses here, but there are a couple of useable land routes into other parts of Russia, which should come in handy. In the late General Briar's own words, we could use this area to stage attacks elsewhere. I've been doing some scouting of the region, there's no sign of any more Decepticons. I was here the first time they attacked, and the missile base they took over looks like it's been dismantled for parts. I'm planning to spend a few more days here in Siberia...monitoring the situation. I'd hate to see this place get occupied again by the Decepticons. Springer out. OOC: The Maltese Apocalypse TP (Nightbeat) (OOC) Nightbeat's monologue: This is true story of Monstereo and the Apocalypse Box - it just hasn't happened yet. Hey all! :) I'm setting up a small 'intel/exploration' type scene to follow up on some cool RP Monstereo and I have been doing regarding the Apocalypse Box. Some logs if you want background: http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Vanderdecken http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Apox_Box_Part_One:_Raiders_Of_The_Lost_Paperwork So now it's Apocalypse Box Part II - This time it's a TP! (working title only - and don't worry, this one promises to be more Indiana Jones than True Crime. :) Tentatively scheduled for Tuesday, May 27 at 7pm EST. This first part is open to any Bots, Junks or Terrans (the next installment will have something for Decepticons as well!) Please @mail me if interested, or just show up on Tuesday! Me Grimlock Was in Rostov! (Grimlock) "Be this on? ...Good. Now...Me Grimlock, and him Foxfire and him Ranger was in big human transport for EDC! But then, Compy Bat-Man shows up on screen, and says bombs will a-splode on bus if it not go fast." "Me Grimlock make path for bus, but it soon run out of room. So me Grimlock get SMART IDEA to use him Ranger like jetpack, and make bus fly! Fly fastly! We still smash some tower, though. But it ok. Tower was old. Send him Grapple build new one." "Foxfire de-fused bombs, so he good for something. Me Grimlock eat last bomb, though. It Spicy. Transport be kinda smashyed up, but it not a-sploded. Just need new roof." "Oh, and him Fireflight chase Compy Bat-man, but him human get away. We need smash him human before we run out of buses. Me Grimlock done reporting now!" Don't try this at home. (Ranger) Hey look, it's Ranger, you might have seen him around somewhere. Maintaining a carefully neutral expression, he addresses the camera. "Important safety tip: It is never a good idea to sever support cables when the object being supported is large, moving at speed, occupied, and above a populated area. They tend to fall on people. That is all." He carefully refrains from mentioning any names, like Grimlock's, and his image disappears off the screen. May 23, 2029 Rostov Report (Fireflight) "Silverbolt caught part of a distress signal from Foxfire, and sent me to investigate. Grimlock and Ranger have already told you most of what happened... they were already getting the transport off the ground so I started scanning the area for the Terran Compton Xabat. It took a while in a city full of people, but he finally slipped up - some of his equipment broadcast him laughing when the others had," a long pause, "some trouble on takeoff. Anyway, the building he holed up in wasn't otherwise in use so I sent a couple of warning shots at him and gave him a chance to surrender." Fireflight shakes his head, "Xabat ran, and I guess tried to blow all his bombs too. I couldn't land in those narrow streets, so I couldn't stop him without killing him - or the other Terran in that helicopter he had waiting in the nearest open place. But that helicopter had French government markings, and it was that Picard guy waiting for Xabat. I'm sure of that." "Maybe if I'd shot Xabat in the alleys or sent the missile right at his initial location he wouldn't have been able to do anything more. I'm sorry if Ranger or Grimlock or anyone got damaged because I didn't do that. They're so small and fragile, and he was retreating... if I just killed him, or shot the helicopter with both of them in it, I'm not sure what kind of Autobot I'd be." May 27, 2029 OOC: Reminder - TP Tonight!! (Nightbeat) (OOC) Just a friendly reminder, I'm planning to run a small intel/exploration type scene tonight, May 27 at 7pm EST. Expect thrills! Chills! and dangling plot threads aplenty! :) Any Bot/Junk/Terran is welcome to attend, and the next installment should have something for Cons. Got a science or intel type that that has some nifty powers/abilities but you haven't been using lately with all of the Russian Risk military action? Got a warrior type that could use a break from being on the front lines? Or even if you're just sitting around at 7PM EST with no other activity in sight! This is the TP for you! May 29, 2029 New Arrival (Impulse) << submitted as text-only >> "Impulse, security specialist recently arrived from Cybertron. Also good with computers, reconnaissance and scouting duties. Ready to go and reporting for duty." May 31, 2029 Another new arrival (Outrun) "Hey people! Here's Outrun. I'm just back from spacestation Aplha X and ready to report for duties. See ya all soon." Category:Reports